


"Stargazing!" - A Friku Oneshot!

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anime, Freeku, Frieza X Goku, Friku, Gofreeza, Gofrieza, Goku X Frieza, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: Nothing really has to be said, it's Friku. ^.^





	"Stargazing!" - A Friku Oneshot!

Stargazing… fucking Stargazing!! He wishes me back, and my first test is Stargazing!!  
Honestly, I don’t even know why I went with ‘him’ so willingly. I wouldn’t ever pass up the chance to catch my nemesis off guard! But there was something about him, and not just because of the fact that he literally BEGGED Shenron to wish me back, but he didn’t even seem to be prepared for the fact that he was bringing his greatest foe….. STARGAZING!!! I couldn’t believe it myself either, I mean seriously….. would you?!  
But of course, as to be expected, he at least wasn’t smiling…. no, he had a straight face this time. And all i did, or could do, was stare right back at him with the same expression! It was insane! He acted as if I wasn’t even a threat anymore, like I was some kind of-of….. of TOY!! But of course, I had no choice but to follow 'most’ of his demands. And he expected me to disobey anyways, which I did with pleasure. And so…. I found myself walking side by side, straight out into an open field, with him staring through my soul!  
I sighed as I sat down hesitantly into the soft grass. Goku did nothing but stare at me for most of the time, and it was beginning to get on my nerves. But you wouldn’t believed how much watching a tuff of soft swaying grass, which danced gracefully in the wind with silence, would calm you. It was rather startling really. I had expected myself to be in fumes at seeing Goku, and now i found myself sitting just inches away from him. My attempts to ignore him were in vain, as he stared at me, and I almost just lost what little sanity I had left. But then he looked away. Just turned and stared out into the distance. (Strange…) I had thought. He just sits and stares at me for over thirty minutes and then silently peers across the lush field that surrounded us.  
I glanced at him for a moment, before focusing back to my tuff of grass. It was silent for sometime from then on. It was actually quite peaceful, I must say. But Gokus presence made the air tense. I squirmed slightly in my spot, catching Gokus attention. (Fuck…) I froze, and stared down, hoping he’d lose interest. I would snap if he went back to staring at me again.  
But it was once more silent….. nothing but the soft scitters of field mice, pittering across the soil for a seed, and the occasional swift cut’s of a birds wings as it swirved through the cold, night air. A few leaves could be heard sometimes, gliding and dodging over our heads. And I could hear the mystified hoots of an owl, which peered at us through the dense trees.  
I think Goku must have noticed my attention toward’s our surrounding’s and I could see him thinking in the corner of my eye. He didn’t speak for a few minutes, but then he layed back against the earth, sighing out in content. I eyed him curiously, as he seemed to stare up at the glistening sky, which was dotted with thousands of flaming ambers. He then closed his eyes before finally speaking. “Frieza……”  
I jumped slightly at his sudden voice. He seemed so be deep in thought, yet also fully aware of what happened around us. He shuffled a bit and continued. And as he did, I risked laying back myself, and keeping my eyes glued to his grinning face. He spoke softly and sternly, his voice low, almost sympathetic. “Frieza…. did you ever think that…” he turned his head towards me. “Did you ever think we’d actually Stargaze together?” He gave me a questioning look, and I pondered for a moment, before stating simply. “No.” He chuckled lightly and sat up on his elbow, tracing patterns in the dirt. “Yeah, me neither. To be honest I’m surprised I’m even still alive. I was sure you would have attacked me the minute your eyes set to mine!” He looked at me, smiling. 'There’s that smile…’ I thought. I smirked, and turned to the sky, “I guess you got me on a good day…” I said jokingly. I could sense that he was nervous, but also thrilled.  
About fifty minutes passed without either of us losing our minds. To tell the truth, I couldn’t believe I was still staring and watching stars. I still kept thinking to myself (what’s wrong with me?! How can I just lay here while that monkey is still in one piece!?!) It was painful to think about. But nothing would clear my mind. I had hoped my head would take a hint and just leave me in peace, but it just continued on! I growled lightly, and once again, I caught the monkeys attention.  
Goku stared at me with a confused expression. “Huh? Frieza, what is it? Did something bite your toe or something?” He said, sitting up abruptly, before he scooted towards me, as I held my head. I clenched my teeth together, speaking between them. “Pitch… f-fucking perfect!!” Obviously that didn’t work, and I felt myself become quickly and tightly embraced in strong arms. I thrashed around, snarling deeply. “Grrr, let me go you pathetic ape!! Release me this instant, or I swear-!!” But I never got to finish my sentence, because I was quickly turned around, and found myself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes. I gasped and tried to pull away, only to realize I was still held firm. (FuckFuckFuckFuck!!!) I felt my heart race and my breath hitch. I was dead, I just knew it! I fucked up, and I was going to get killed on the spot!! I shut my eyes tightly, prepping for the worse. But the 'worse’ never came. Even so, I still didn’t want to open my eyes. (NopeNopeNopeNope, so much Nope!!) I thought frantically. But, as I continued to sit there, I slowly realized I wasn’t dead. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the same blue ones from before. I also realized my body was encased in a blue, misty aura. I glanced up to see familiar, neon blue hair, instead of black. Reality struck me like a fright train and I looked around frantically, my body screaming to shout for help. But I wasn’t that stupid. So like a pro, I stared Goku down. For about five seconds.  
He quickly grabbed my chin, holding it firmly as his other arm held me secure. My eyes widened as he leaned closer. He whispered smoothly. “Frieza… you’re having painful thoughts. I can help you with that…” my heart stopped. He wouldn’t…. I had an idea in mind about what he planned to do, but I didn’t want to think about it. My eyes widened. “What do you me-?!!” I attempted to ask. But I was cut off as a pair of heated lips captured mine within a second. I gasped sharply and stiffened. It wasn’t until I subconsciously settled into the kiss that Goku loosened his grip, and I slid my arms out from his hold, wrapping them around his neck. I positioned myself on his lap, and he used a hand to hold my thigh as his other held onto my chin. I dug my hands into his hair, my aura starting to flare. I practically surrendered to the idiot almost immediately. But his lips were hard to resist! Their taste, their appearence, the way they FELT- oh it was just too much for me to handle! I would never admit it, but it was true.  
A couple short minutes passed, and in just a quick moment, we were nothing but a mixture of fiery purple and blazing blue. Our minds each focused on the moment and our thoughts were locked away. As our kiss got fiercer, I felt Goku slide his tongue delicately across my bottom lip. I hesitated, but soon gave him access. I moaned as he slid his tongue in, my mouth filling with the sense of warmth and numbing pricks. He acted ravenous, devouring my lips almost completely, as he pushed me to the ground, our lips still locked together. He swiftly took my wrists, my hands getting torn from his soft hair, and held them above my head.  
My body was sent screaming and my mind was collapsing. But I didn’t care. For now, my cares and concerns were erased. Out of existence. I only chose to focus on what was happening in reality. I didn’t pay attention as my mind yelled (stop you idiot, what are you doing?! You’re kissing the guy you decided to spend your entire existence to try and kill!! And he could do the very much same to you anytime!!!) But I didn’t listen. Instead, I payed attention to my dancing heart, my jumpy breathing, and my 'wantings’. Something like this I thought I wouldn’t ever dream of wanting, but I was wrong! So very wrong!  
Goku hooked his right arm under my waist, and I wrapped my tail around his. He held my wrists with his left hand. Both he and I were completely lured into the moment, and we didn’t want to come out of it. Goku shifted above me and I followed. We both expected a fight to happen, and a fight we got. But this fight was something more. Something even Shenron could never comprehend. No Gods on earth or in this very universe would have ever guessed this outcome to emerge. I was no different. I had expected myself to go insane on the spot, our fight bloody and cruel. But this one was warm, steamy, sympathetic, and gentle. Emotions I never expected myself to express. But then again…. if I can go even ten minutes around this monkey without him ending up without an arm, then I suppose anything is possible. And the possibilities in the outcome of this battle were endless. But unfortunately, the outcome wasn’t a very pleasing one.  
Soon, Goku pulled away, breathing heavily. I stared up at him, panting. We stayed staring at each other, catching our breaths for a few minutes. He then chuckled shakily, and I followed afterwards, doing the same. We ended up laughing like psychopaths, and did so for a few minutes. Afterwards, Goku took my hand in his and helped me up. I dusted myself off and looked up at him. He changed back to his normal form, as he stepped forwards, his arms slithering around my waist. He spoke curiously, smirking, “So Frieza…. what did you learn today?” He asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our foreheads connecting. “What do you mean 'today’? It’s pitch black…” I replied. He giggled, “True, true… but still,” he tapped his fingers against my lower back “what did you learn?” I couldn’t resist smiling. “What did I learn? Goku I’m not a child, don’t use those kinds of phrases!” I exclaimed. He pouted, “Hmph, fine….. but still, what DID you learn?” “That monkeys can stare into souls?” I said. He laughed, “That’s one thing, but what’s the 'real’ one?” He questioned. I hummed as I thought. Just the fact that I was joking around with him like this was sickening, but sent excited tingles up my spine at the same time. I swayed casually as I spoke. “Well… I learned, I suppose, that your enemies are more like frienemies?” I said slowly. Goku stared at me wide eyed. “FRIENemies?! Frieza, I think you’ll want to reword that…” He responded, smirking. I groaned “Fine…. Lovenemies?!” I gave him a hopeful look, and he smiled bright. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, before placing our heads back together. “That’s my Frieza…” He whispered. I cocked my head to the side. “Your Frieza?! Sorry to burst your bubble, but you’ll need to prove to me more than just the fact that you’re an amazing kisser to win me over!!” I said abruptly. Goku gave me an odd look. “Oh really?” He said, snickering. I scoffed. “Yeah, and I-… wait, Goku why are you looking at me like that? Goku?! Gok- GAHH!!!” I yelped in surprise, as I felt myself get unexpectedly tossed to the ground. I groaned before looking up to see the Saiyan staring down at me. He had a mischievous expression on his face that urked me slightly. “I can prove much more to you than that fact that I’m a great kisser Frieza….” He said suggestively, raising a brow. I gulped, suddenly finding myself blushing bright. It seemed that I wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while.


End file.
